Camp Drama Doom Games
by mah29732
Summary: Yes, it is finally the next season for Chris McLean and this time again he has his co-host Blaineley at his side. Stand by, because their season will be in Latveria which is run by none other than Dr. Doom himself.
1. Let the Games Begin

Camp Drama Doom Games

Chapter 1: Let the Games Begin

Finally it was the next season, that Chris McLean didn't expect a certain Blaineley to be back in the game at all. As Chris was getting ready for his speech to the audience, Dr. Doom brought out Blaineley.

"What is she doing here?" asked Chris.

"She is on contract" continued Dr. Doom, "and she'd love to do commentaries like from season 4 again."

"You did not go over that with me" continued Chris.

"Well, I wish Silver Sable did keep you, then I'd be the host of the show instead of you" said Blaineley.

"Oh, we're getting off to a rocky start here, I'll leave you two kids alone" said Dr. Doom.

"Well, time for the usual introductions, welcome to the new season being titled Camp Drama Doom Games" said Chris.

"That's right, we're hosting the reality series for this season in Dr. Doom's very home country of Latveria!" continued Blaineley.

"Yes, I nearly had been kidnapped by Dr. Doom's wonderful neighbors in Symkaria" said Chris in a sarcastic tone.

That indeed sparked anger among Silver Sable and her Wild Pack crew whom were watching it within their territory.

"I do not like this one bit" said the Silver Sable.

"So what do you want us to do about it?" asked Sandman.

"Not like we can sneak there and spoil the fun" said Prowler.

"That might be the only way to get the money for the current season" said the Silver Sable as she hatched up her scheme.

Back with Chris and Blaineley, Chef had arrived on the scene.

"And here is Chef" said Chris, "our lovable, fun Chef."

"Don't I ever get a helper here, I remember I got a helper in season 4" said Chef.

"Maybe we can get Bob to do that job" said Blaineley.

"Bob!" ordered Chef as poor Bob comes running to him.

"Yes sir?" asked Bob.

"The two hosts have assigned you to be my helper" said Chef, "now Deadpool, your pal was all about fun. I am going to make me the opposite of that, do you understand that?"

Bob then swallowed some air.

"Yes sir" replied Bob.

While Chef was ready to order Bob around with various chores, both Chris and Blaineley were prepared for the teams.

"Okay, this season there'll be three teams" continued Blaineley.

"We'll routate on calling the roster of the three teams" continued Chris.

"Chris, the honors of the first team" said Blaineley.

"Okay, Dr. Doom had intended to choose the teams and also the names of the teams which I took a look at them and some of the names were funny especially for those who'll participate in it, like the first team called Reed Richards is a Dork!" laughed Chris.

"He named a team like that?" asked Blaineley.

"Hey, Dr. Doom hates Reed Richards the way I hate you, since he's the leader of his country he can do what he wants, for the first team will comprise of Zak Monday, Deadpool, Wolverine, Mindy, Riley, Irwin, Mandy, Billy a.k.a. Captain Spring Green, Jimmy, Cindy, Reed Richards, Jake, Tails, Heather, Sticks and Finn" said Chris as he was catching his breath.

"Now the second team will be called Dr. Doom is Very, Very Cool" said Blaineley, "oh, I guess he sees your series that often, well this team will be comprised up of Timmy a.k.a. Cleft, Molly, Iceman, Hawkeye, Hiro, Danielle, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Zak Saturday, Dukey, Hulk, Sonic, Alejandro, Amy and Marceline."

"For the third and final team will be called SHIELD is Stupid" said Chris, "it'd comprise up of the Beak, Isabella, Scooby, Viper, Flash Thompson, Huey, Sheen, Carl, Libby, Johnny a.k.a. Johnny X, Sissy, Shadow, Duncan, Nigel, Rogue and Aseefa."

"Now if those were called to be on a team please follow us" said Blaineley.

Dr. Doom indeed chuckled a bit as poor Reed Richards was going to participate. Mr. Sinister also laughed at that as well.

"So, you think Reed Richards could be the first one kicked off?" asked Mr. Sinister.

"Nah, I'll find a way to keep him in the game just to embarrass him even if he wants to leave" laughed Dr. Doom, "I'll torture him!"

Confessions:

"That's just great, Dr. Doom has a scheme up his sleeves, otherwise he wouldn't include me to be part of a team" said Reed Richards.

"Yea, I get to be on the same team with Wolverine!" laughed Deadpool.

"Uh, I am the only one still in the game from the KND" said Nigel.

"Yes, another shot at the millions, just because you're competing with superpowered people doesn't mean you can find ways of outsmarting them" laughed Heather as she gave her evil grin.

End of confessions.

However as the three teams were gearing up for the first challenge, a certain Agent P had already received call from Major Monogram, as he headed down toward a secret location in Latveria, he suddenly found himself with Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

"What is this, am I going to work for him?!" cried Heinz.

"Agent P, glad you could make it, there are rumors that the country of Symkaria might try to attack Latveria in a covert manner, you'll be teamed up with your arch nemesis Heinz Doofenshmirtz, SHIELD has been given him immunity from prosecution until the operation is over" continued Major Monogram, "aside from that SHIELD agents are also in Latveria as well with a few heroes on the ground. Good luck and make everything safe."

"So, I guess we're working together then" said Heinz which Agent P sadly nodded.


	2. Sing for Doom

Chapter 2: Sing for Doom

Agent P was feeling quite unconformtable with his arch nemesis Heinz Doofenshimrtz.

"I don't like this as much as you don't like it, but we're going to have to get along if we want to survive" said Heinz to Agent P who nodded as response, "very good then, here is a list of chores I have in mind for you."

While poor Agent P was being ordered around by Heinz, meanwhile, the three teams were being led by both Chris and Blaineley to the area of their first challenge which was a podium.

"Oh, if you want to say something to the cameras, each of the restrooms has cameras there" laughed Chris.

"So what does Dr. Doom want us to do with the first challenge?" asked Wolverine.

"A simple sing along, each team must come up with their own theme song that Dr. Doom himself and two other judges will approve" continued Blaineley.

"And we'll be those two other judges" laughed Chris.

Confessions:

"I don't do singing" said Wolverine.

"To sing in praise of Viktor goes against everything" sighed Reed Richards.

"Hulk thought this season would be challenging" said Hulk.

"Man, does that green guy have an odor problem" said Tucker who was holding his noise.

"Hulk heard that!" roared the Hulk at poor Tucker who cowered in fear.

"Oh, I think Dr. Doom is going to like the Beak's voice" laughed the Phineas.

End of confessions.

Indeed, Ferb was doing the research to find the right theme song for Dr. Doom.

"I say we let the secret geniuses help us out here" said Duncan.

"Ferb states the Kazakhstan national theme changing the wording around should appease Dr. Doom" said Phineas.

Ferb indeed was able to make copies of the song within the Beak suit which Phineas ended up handing each member pages of the song. For the team Dr. Doom is Very, Very Cool, Hiro was going to tweak the national theme of Lithuania as he handed out the pages of the tweaked song.

"Uh, this is stupid!" cried Alejandro.

"You'll sing it if you want not be voted off" said Danielle.

"You're just saying that because your boyfriend wrote the tweaked song" continued Alejandro.

"So" replied Danielle as she blushed a little.

For the team Reed Richards is a Dork, both Jimmy and Cindy came up with the New Zealand theme and began to tweak it a little.

"I am going to puke over this" said Wolverine as he looked at the lyrics.

"You'll read it if you want our team to win" said Heather.

"You're going to go bat against Wolverine like that, then you're going to need a little help from me" laughed Deadpool.

"Fine, just keep him at bay for me" continued Heather.

As it was finally time, the three judges sat at the panel awaiting the three teams. First team to go up was SHIELD is Stupid.

"Okay, first team that we have is team SHIELD is Stupid" continued Chris.

"Yea, you should sing for us" added Dr. Doom.

"Oh, I can tell this is going to be a very long season" said Blaineley.

Soon Isabella went in front of the microphone.

"The Beak suggested we tweak the theme of Kazakhstan" said Isabella.

"Hmm, that should be interesting, going to get some complaints from their leaders if you sing poorly" continued Dr. Doom.

As every member of SHIELD is Stupid got onto the podium, Carl began to start the chorus.

"Golden sun in the skies" sang Carl which he was then joined in by other members.

"Golden seed in the forest" sang Huey.

"The Legend of Courageous Dr. Doom!" sang the others in the team.

"Take a look at my country!" continued Carl.

"From the antiquity" sang Sheen.

"Our heroic glory emerged!" sang Libby.

"He did not give up our honor" sang Aseefa.

"The Latverian people are strong!" sand Flash Thompson.

As the song progressed, Dr. Doom was scoring them points.

"So far so good" said Dr. Doom.

"Yea, way to suck up to you" laughed Chris as he whispered to Dr. Doom.

After the song was done, Dr. Doom ordered in the next team which was Dr. Doom is Very, Very Cool.

"Okay, team Dr. Doom is Icy Cool, it's your turn" said Chris.

"Intrigue me" continued Dr. Doom.

"We've tweaked the national them of Lithuania" continued Danielle.

Confessions:

"This song makes me want to puke" said Zak Saturday.

"Hulk no get this song" said Hulk.

End of confessions.

As Dr. Doom signaled the team to start their song, Dukey was the one who started it off.

"Latveria, our dear homeland!" sang Dukey.

"Land of worthy heroes like Dr. Doom" said Marceline.

"Oh, that is indeed a good suck up" whispered Blaineley to Dr. Doom as she gave the team high points even at the first start of the first few lines.

As they continued to sing, Dr. Doom was indeed attentive at listening to them more than the first team.

"Very good" said Dr. Doom as he gave them high points, "next!"

"Time for the last one" said Chris, "I think Sheen still sang like a frog in the first song."

"Yea, agreed with that statement" laughed Dr. Doom.

Soon it was going to be team Read Richards is a Dork to come onto the stage. Poor Reed Richards had to go up to sing the first line.

"Doom of Nations at Thy feet" sang Reed Richards at a less than enthuastic manner.

"With a little more feeling" said Heather who was getting ticked off.

"In the love bonds of love we meet!" roared Sticks which was far worse than Sheen's voice at singing.

"Ew, what is this?!" cried Dr. Doom as he was getting disturbed by the singing.

"Oh, I don't know, but we're kind of a bunch of crappy singers" said Reed Richards as he was purposely trying to get himself kicked off the team.

"You elastic man" said Heather, "a word with you."

"Hey, I do have another name you know" said Reed Richards, "what is this all about?"

"You're trying to lose on purpose on the first challenge, that's what" said Heather as she was talking loudly in the bak of the curtain to Reed Richards.

"Duh, what do you think I am trying to do here, I don't even want to be here, I was only simply assigned by Nick Fury to protect the contestants, not be part of the show" continued Reed Richards.

"Well I am going to make you sure you were only facing Dr. Doom especially when you meet the likes of me" said Heather.

"Yea, what are you going to do to me?" asked Reed Richards.

Suddenly a schuffle could be heard as the rest of the team members were trying to do their best to sing along the song. Poor Reed Richards came out in the shape of a ball thanks to Heather.

"Bwahahaha, that's the best part!" laughed Dr. Doom.

Confessions:

"That Heather will put Reed Richards in line, even though their team scored low, maybe there's a way I can possibly make it possible for Richards to stay" laughed Dr. Doom as he thought of a clever manner.

"Not even my wife treats me this way" said Reed Richards as he was trying to get himself untangled.

End of confessions.

As it was all over with the first challenge, the judges began tallying the scores together.

"And the team with the most points is" said Dr. Doom, "is Reed Richards is a Dork!"

"Wait what?!" cried Chris and Blaineley.

"But I added up the scores" said Blaineley.

"Yea, so did I" added Chris.

"Sorry I'm the ultimate factor, the losing team is SHIELD is Stupid" continued Dr. Doom.

Indeed it was going to be a choice between the Beak and Sheen.

"What, why me, I thought I sang pretty good" said Sheen.

"And why me, I wrote a good song" said Phineas.

"Ditto" said Ferb beneath Phineas.

"Well, I am sorry, but Dr. Doom is the ultimate factor here since you know he's in charge, which means we'll tally the votes, whoever has received the most votes will be kicked off and never come on ever again, when I call your name please grab a marshmallow, Blaineley will rotate in calling names as well" said Chris.

"Carl" said Chris.

"Mr. Thompson" said Blaineley.

"Johnny" said Chris.

"Sissy" said Blaineley.

"Shadow" said Chris.

"Duncan" said Blaineley.

"Nigel" said Chris.

"Rogue, please come up" said Blaineley.

"Aseefa" laughed Chris.

"Huey" said Blaineley.

"Scooby" said Chris.

"Viper" said Blaineley.

"Libby" laughed Chris.

"Isabella" continued Blaineley.

"Last marshmallow for the night goes to the Beak!" laughed Chris.

"Wait, what?!" cried Sheen as he was voted off.

"Sheen you're out" said Blaineley.

"Please take the Helicopter of Shame out" said Chris.

Poor Sheen was escorted to the helicopter which would take him back onboard the Helicarrier run by Nick Fury.

"Well, an interesting challenge" said Chris.

"Tune in next time for more here on Camp Drama Doom Games!" laughed Blaineley.

"You got that right" laughed Chris.


	3. Test Your Might

Chapter 3: Test Your Might

Once again it was time for a certain Chris McLean to have his first turn to do a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

It was a brand new season, here straight up in Latveria, Dr. Doom's home country. Where contestants were divided into three teams. The first challenge of the season was a singing challenge judged by me, Blaineley and Dr. Doom. Though the last team being Reed Richards is a Dork didn't perform as well, Dr. Doom made the ultimate call by suggesting SHIELD is Stupid should vote off someone.

That someone happen to be Sheen who had a lousy singing voice! So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Doom Games!

End of commentary.

As the three teams were resting, those within the Reed Richards is a Dork team felt they really didn't win the first challenge at all.

Confessions:

"Nothing like being saved by the good doctor" laughed Heather who was thankful her team wasn't picked to vote off someone.

"Is it me, or how come we do not feel like winners here?" asked Jake.

"Dude, this stucks, we lost the first challenge!" cried Finn, "Yet some how we're here."

End of confessions.

As each member of Reed Richards is a Dork got up, Reed himself wasn't thrilled.

"I was hoping I could get off first" said Reed.

"Well that's how the rest of us here feel" said Jake.

"The ones whom want to be right at least" added Finn.

"Hey we at least were in the winning part" said Zak Monday, "live with it."

Confessions:

"Live with it?!" cried Finn.

"These guys were around a few seasons ago and they're still behaving like newbies" said Zak Monday referring to Finn and Jake, "which makes me want to drum up a plan to get rid of them."

End of confessions.

As the other teams gathered for breakfast, Chef along with Bob were there passing out the meals.

"Ew, what is this?" asked Hawkeye.

"Fine dinning" replied Chef as he poured some disgusting breakfast on Hawkeye's plate.

As the three teams began to sit down and eat, Chris and Blaineley came into the scene.

"Hope you all enjoyed the first challenge, because this one will be tougher than just writing a few scripts here and there" laughed Chris.

"You'll have to come down to the court yard for this one" added Blaineley.

After breakfest, the three teams headed out to the court yard, there several bricks and other pieces of metal were displayed.

"Welcome to test your might challenge, Dr. Doom himself specifically grabbed each piece of metal, wood and other assorted materials he could find" continued Chris.

"Each team will be given the materials, you are to try to chop them in half with your bear hand" said Blaineley.

"Which ever team is able to break the most materials in a karate style chop wins immunity" continue Chris, "runner up team will not have to vote off a player."

As the three teams got in their places, the materials began to be placed in front of them. Reed Richards was again trying to purposely get himself voted off as he wasn't using all of his strength on a few piles of wood which his powers could destroy with ease.

"Ah, looks like this material is too tough for me" said Reed.

"Really, you better destroy them if you want our team to win" said Heather.

"Yea, what she said" added Sticks as she managed to break the pieces of wood in half in a karate style chop.

"I used my nose!" laughed Billy.

For the team Dr. Doom is Very, Very Cool, the Hulk was breaking materials right and left while the other members of his team were barely getting by. Team SHIELD is Stupid was also trying to make up for the lose with the Beak breaking the materials, in spite of a few team members like Duncan hurting their hands as they were trying to use a karate chop to break the materials.

"Oh, that's a tough one" said Phineas as he examed Duncan's hand.

Soon the toughest materials known within the universe were brought in.

"Let's see if the Hulk or the Beak can smash through these" laughed Dr. Doom.

"I wonder if the Hulk can, not so sure about the Beak" added Chris.

As the materials were placed down, the only member of Reed Richards is a Dork was left was Reed himself, for Dr. Doom is Very, Very Cool it was the Hulk and for SHIELD is Stupid it was the Beak.

"Okay, I am going to use a timer on this one" said Dr. Doom, "whoever chops the material first and is seconds ahead wins immunity for their team."

"There is no way I am going to do this one, I guess you guys will just have to vote me off" said Reed as he gave a happy smile.

"Oh I think I am going to find a way to make you do it" said Heather as she rolled up her sleaves.

Heather grabbed Reed's head as Dr. Doom started the timer, she ended up smacking poor Reed against the material which it then broke which made Dr. Doom laugh at poor Reed Richards. For the Hulk, he was a few seconds away from breaking the materials coming in second place and for the Beak in third.

"Ouch, looks like SHIELD is Stupid will have to vote off someone again" said Chris.

"And team Reed Richards is a Dork wins immunity!" laughed Dr. Doom who called the win.

Once again the SHIELD is Stupid team found themselves voting off someone, a choice between the Beak or Duncan whose hand was smashed up pretty badly.

"Well, it seems like you guys are once again here" said Blaineley.

"I thought the Beak was going to be able to break the toughest materials before the Hulk, guess I was wrong" added Chris.

"But the Beak will be safe for now" said Blaineley as she tossed the Beak a mashmallow which Phineas then passed it onto Ferb within the suit itself, "because it's Duncan who'll be voted off."

Poor Duncan had bandages around his hand as he had to head off on the Helicopter of Shame back to the helicarrier.

"Looks like team SHIELD is Stupid is sadly continuing its losing streak, will they continue it again next time? Find out here on Camp Drama Doom Games!" laughed Chris.

For team SHIELD is Stupid, Sissy wasn't happy that her team was losing for a second time. She had met up with Viper who was prepared to help her.

"I am rather shocked to see Duncan go this early" said Viper.

"So am I" added Sissy.

"Which means we have to come up with a plan, in my days of HYDRA, I'd always sabotage the other teams" continued Viper.

"What if we're caught?" asked Sissy.

"Don't worry, you want to win don't you?" asked Viper.

"I guess so" replied Sissy.

"Then let me follow my lead" continued Viper.


	4. Viper's Aide

Chapter 4: Viper's Aide

It was going to be Blaineley's first time in giving a recap to the audience.

Blaineley's commentary:

Yes I finally get to do this again! Last time on Camp Drama Doom Games, it was Test Your Might which Dr. Doom instructed the three teams to try to break some of the universe's most powerful materials known to man.

Some did pretty well and well, Reed Richards really wanted to be voted off his team but Heather made him participate in the challenge again. Which also forced Dr. Doom to make sure team Reed Richards is a Dork stay again and not vote for someone off. Unfortunately, that left team SHIELD is Stupid to vote off someone again being poor old Duncan whose hands were brutalized from smashing those materials.

So will SHIELD is Stupid finally impress Dr. Doom? Find out here on Camp Drama Doom Games!

End of commentary.

Reed Richards still wasn't proud about being in the reality series that Dr. Doom was pulling the strings behind.

Confessions:

"I swear Viktor is up to something, he must be, otherwise why would he take all of this effort to humiliate me in this manner?" asked Reed.

"That Reed Richards maybe the smartest man on the team, even smarter than Jimmy, but he's not using all of his brain power" said Heather, "maybe I should fix that."

"Uh, I cannot believe I am doing all the brain work here, Reed Richards is supposed to be a genius, maybe Dr. Doom is right that he is a dork" said Jimmy.

"Loser!" laughed Mindy referring to Reed Richards.

"Bwahahaha, it's only two challenges and I've already divided Reed Richards' team!" laughed Dr. Doom.

End of confessions.

Yet team Reed Richards is a Dork wasn't the only team to be divided, team SHIELD is Stupid was doing its best to impress Dr. Doom after losing two challenges. Viper was doing her best to come up with a strategy to sabotage the other teams. During breakfast, she sat with her team at their table to discuss what sort of measures and options they had.

"Seriously, we're losing already, we have two members whom were voted off" said Viper.

"Uh, that Sheen has a horrible singing voice, I'm glad I voted for him" said Nigel.

"I thought Duncan was strong" added Libby.

"Enough!" roared Viper.

"When did you become the leader of this team?" asked Isabella.

"Excuse me, but I have more experience in leadership here after the Red Skull was brought down, it was up to me to help out with HYDRA" continued Viper.

"She's got a point for a super villain" said Phineas.

Confessions:

"I don't know if it's such a bright idea to be led by a super villain" said Johnny.

"Uh, she better be a better leader" said Aseefa, "otherwise I might want to gear up and challenge her."

End of confessions.

As the three teams continued to eat, both Chris and Blaineley came into the scene.

"Hope you are filled up after your breakfast" said Blaineley, "because this challenge will be far tougher than the last two."

"Yep, we always have an animal theme with ever series, well almost every series" continued Chris, "so Dr. Doom has crafted up this challenge each team will go on a scavenger hunt for an animal representing the Marvel universe."

"You'll be assigned to a specific animal that you must find and trap in the forest of Latveria, there are many dangers there" contniued Blaineley.

"We'll read which animals each team will go after, team Reed Richards is a Dork will take down an actual wolverine" said Chris.

"Team Dr. Doom is Very, Very Cool will be tracking a hawk" continued Blaineley.

"And team SHIELD is Stupid will track down a venomous snake!" laughed Chris.

"Good luck, which ever team finds their animal first wins immunity" continued Blaineley, "runner up will not have to vote off a member of their team."

Confessions:

"This is our chance" said Sissy.

"Time to put my plans into action" said Viper.

End of confessions.

As the three teams headed out into the forest, Dr. Doom was in his observatory prepared to oversee the three teams, along with Mr. Sinister and the Lizard.

"You sure this challenge will be tough?" asked the Lizard.

"Sure I'm sure" continued Dr. Doom, "I think Reed Richards may try to sabotage his own team, but hey I won't let him leave!"

"Nothing like embarassing an arch nemesis" laughed Mr. Sinister.

"Quite right about that" added Dr. Doom.

As the three villains prepared to spy on the three teams, the three teams were already out in the forest. Jimmy was already trying to develop an invention that'd track a wolverine, with Wolverine's help.

"You want me to help you?" asked Wolverine.

"Of course, you're able to pick up a sense of smell are you not?" asked Jimmy.

"Heck yea" continued Wolverine, "but I don't need any invention, you just need to invent a trap to get that critter."

"Oh, I can help tracking with Wolverine!" laughed Deadpool.

"Come on Mr. Richards, you can help me build the trap" continued Jimmy.

"Fine" sighed Reed as he went to help out Jimmy.

Confessions:

"Uh, I hate this, it's going to be a long series" sighed Reed.

"Finally some help" said Jimmy.

"Only a matter of time before Reed tries to sabotage his own team" laughed Dr. Doom.

End of confessions.

For team Dr. Doom is Very, Very Cool, Hawkeye was preparing some arrows and placing nets around them.

"What are those special nets for?" asked Timmy to Hawkeye.

"Heck, they're for humanely capturing a hawk" added Hawkeye.

For team SHIELD is Stupid, Viper was sneaking around while Flash Thompson volunteered himself to search for the venomous snake. Viper snuck around the woods and noticed Hawkeye was quite busy with the nets on his arrows. As he went to take a short break, she snuck around and began to mess with the arrows and the nets. For team Reed Richards is a Dork, Wolverine was already on the trail of the actual wolverine, as Wolverine managed to find its den.

"What's that boy, you sense that he's in there?" asked Deadpool to Wolverine.

"You're pushing it with those comments Wade" replied Wolverine.

"I am not going in there, looks dangerous trying to get an actual wolverine" said Finn.

"I say we send in Wade" said Wolverine.

"I say let's draw straws to see which members of our team will go in instead" said Deadpool

"You have a healing factor, the others do not" said Mandy.

"Oh, I can go and get the wolverine!" laughed Billy as he was still in his Captain Spring Green uniform.

"Works for me" laughed Deadpool.

Billy tried to fit his big muscular body into the den.

"Oh Mister Wolverine, come out, come out, wherever you are?!" cried Billy to which he spotted the critter, "Oh there you are little fella."

The wolverine then began to scratch poor Billy and took off, leaving poor Billy stuck in the den's entrance while the wolverine was able to squeeze through.

"After it!" cried Mindy.

As team Reed Richards is a Dork began chasing the wolverine, Hawkeye was prepared to use his arrows against some hawks that Hiro and Danny had spotted.

"There they are" said Danny.

"Don't worry, these arrows will bring them down humanely" continued Hawkeye.

As Hawkeye fired the arrows, the nets on the arrows ended up becoming loose and fell to the ground, while the arrows themselves narrowly missed the hawks. That obviously made the hawks turn on them and began to chase members of Dr. Doom is Very, Very Cool on the ground which made Mr. Sinister laugh as he was observing them.

Confessions:

"Never thought watching them humiliate themselves would be so much fun!" laughed Mr. Sinister.

"I always thought a team named after me praising me would do well, oh well" said Dr. Doom.

End of confessions.

One of the hawks was on top of the Hulk's head purposely picking on the Hulk.

"Hulk no like bird on head!" cried the Hulk who desperately tried to get the hawk off.

Yet the more the Hulk tried to struggle in getting the hawk off, the more the hawk began to stay on the Hulk's head literally building a nest on the hair itself.

"I got an idea" said Sonic, "Hulk let the bird sit on your head."

"What is blue hedgehog talking about?" asked the Hulk.

"He means we can take the hawk back to Chris and Blaineley" continued Marceline.

"At least that's a more humane way in bringing the hawk back than shooting an arrow with a net attach to it" said Sam.

Poor Hulk had to bring the bird back that was sitting on its head, for team SHIELD is Stupid, Flash Thompson had managed to find a poisonous snake with the Beak's help they brought it back to their team and headed back. For team Reed Richards is a Dork, they finally caught the wolverine in the cage that Jimmy had built for it.

"Quickly, we have to get back" said Deadpool.

"I'm on it" said Jimmy as he pressed a button on a remote controller which lifted the cage up which made Reed Richards think for a moment.

"Jimmy, can I hold the remote controller?" asked Reed.

"Sure" replied Jimmy.

"No Nerdtron!" cried Cindy as she along with Heather knew what Reed was prepared to do.

Reed Richards purposely pressed the release button which released the wolverine from its cage, and began to leap out and run off.

"Opps, silly me, guess you guys will just have to vote me off" laughed Reed.

"Oh, we're bringing home an animal and it's not going to be a wolverine" continued Heather as she along with Cindy, Wolverine and Deadpool were prepared to beat up Reed Richards.

"Oh I have a bad feeling about this" sighed Reed.

Team SHIELD is Stupid was able to arrive first back to Chris and Blaineley with their snake.

"Just in the nick of time" laughed Flash.

"Very impressive" said Chris.

Soon team Dr. Doom is Very, Very Cool had arrived on the scene with the hawk making a nest out of the Hulk's hair.

"Hulk no like bird on head!" cried the Hulk.

For team Reed Richards is a Dork, was the last team to arrive, which sadly a wolverine wasn't in the cage but Reed Richards himself which made Dr. Doom laugh.

Confessions:

"Never thought to see the day that Reed Richards was in a cage!" laughed Dr. Doom, "Such a humiliation for the Fanatastic Four!"

"Loser!" laughed Mindy.

End of confessions.

"I am going to give the win fairly this time to team SHIELD is Stupid" said Dr. Doom.

"You heard the man" continued Blaineley, "looks like team Reed Richards is a Dork gets to vote off someone."

"Except I am also giving immunity to Reed Richards on the team, only Richards gets immunity from being voted off" added Dr. Doom.

"Wait, that team just lost!" continued Chris.

"Excuse me, but who's in charge?" asked Dr. Doom.

"You are" replied both Chris and Blaineley.

"Correct, read the fine print" continued Dr. Doom.

Indeed, members of team Reed Richards is a Dork were really frustrated as they couldn't vote off Reed Richards.

Confessions:

"This bites!" cried Cindy, "Uh, I was going to vote for Reed Richards, but Nerdtron would do just fine."

"Hmm, I wonder if we took away Jimmy, this should force Reed Richards to actually use his brain power" said Heather.

"Uh, that Reed Richards is a dork!" cried Jimmy.

"Loser!" laughed Mindy.

"I had fun with the wolverine!" laughed Billy.

End of confessions.

Indeed it was going to be a very tough decision between members of team Reed Richards is a Dork, a sad choice between Billy or Jimmy.

"Wow, I am so shocked that Jimmy gets to end up being here and Billy, so early" laughed Chris.

"Jimmy, you did your job in building a proper cage for that wolverine, but you made a mistake in handing over the remote controller for the cage to Reed Richards" continued Blaineley.

"Billy, nice work on getting yourself nearly stuck in the wolverine's den" laughed Chris, "but sadly you'll stay and Jimmy won't."

"Uh, well maybe this will force Reed Richards to finally use his brain power" added Jimmy as he was heading off to the Helicopter of Shame.

"Just what I was thinking" added Heather.

"Well, just good luck" added Jimmy as he headed off.

"Will Reed Richards finally use his brain power to improve his status on his team?" asked Chris.

"Hey!" cried Reed as he was still there.

"Find out next time here on Camp Drama Doom Games!" laughed Blaineley.


	5. Presents for Dr Doom

Chapter 5: Presents for Dr. Doom

It was once again Chris McLean's turn to give a recap to the audience again.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Doom Games, it was a scavenger hunt for our contestants when it came to dealing with finding animals within the Marvel universe. Reed Richards tried to sabotage his team again, and soon found himself in a cage thanks to Heather. Jimmy took the fall by being voted off, as for the other teams, a hawk decided to make a nest out of the Hulk's hair and team SHIELD is Stupid finally won a challenge.

So will Reed Richards be forced to step up the plate? And did the Hulk get all the feathers out of his hair? Find out here on Camp Drama Doom Games!

End of commentary.

As the other teams were sleeping sound asleep in their cabins, the winning team's cabin was rather nice while the runner up team's cabin was so-so and the losing team's cabin wasn't.

Confessions:

"That idiot Reed Richards better come up with something" said Cindy who couldn't stand Dr. Doom keeping Reed Richards, "why would Dr. Doom want Reed Richards to stick around with us?"

"That loser is bringing us down!" cried Mindy.

"Man he's a bigger baby than my Saturday counterpart" laughed Zak Monday.

"He would not last one minute in the hood" said Riley.

End of confessions.

Reed Richards himself wasn't happy to still be in the game as he was wondering why he wasn't being voted off as he had hoped for.

"Hey you Crazy Sabotage Guy!" roared Sticks to Reed Richards as she was getting him up, "Chef already got the others up for breakfast."

"I'm staying behind, makes no difference" said Reed Richards.

"So why won't you try to even help our team win an actual challenge?" asked Sticks.

"Because I cannot make Viktor look good" continued Reed Richards.

"But you're already doing that by trying to sabotage our team" continued Sticks, "everyone knows that."

"Uh, fine" grumbled Reed Richards as he got out of bed.

As Reed Richards finally made it to where the others were having their breakfast, Chef made a special disgusting meal for Richards.

"This is just for you, what Dr. Doom ordered" laughed Chef.

Confessions:

"I hate you Viktor" said Reed.

"I love seeing Reed humiliated!" laughed Dr. Doom.

End of confessions.

As the teams were having their meals, far within the borders between Latveria and Symkaria, Agent P and Heinz were with Spiderman who had arrived from SHIELD along with Iron Man and Taskmaster.

"So, we're supposed to prevent those within Symkaria making sneak attacks on Latveria" said Taskmaster.

"Right" replied Spiderman, "Nick Fury has assigned us to guard the borders."

"So we're border guards now, are the other guards just busy helping Dr. Doom with his reality series?" asked Heinz.

"I guess so" added Iron Man.

"I remember hearing Nick Fury giving Major Monogram a secret order especially for you Agent P, going behind enemy territory to see what's happening there" continued Spiderman.

Agent P ends up nodding and heads into Symkaria hoping to find out any schemes from the Silver Sable. Meanwhile the three teams were getting ready for the upcoming challenge.

"Today's challenge is a happy challenge for at least Dr. Doom, since he is the Founding Father of modern Latveria, he requires each teams make him presents" continued Chris.

"He'll open each one of them and judge them himself and give the win from there" continued Blaineley.

"Which ever team has the best present wins immunity and the losing team that really stinks from the other votes off someone" laughed Chris.

As each of the three teams were trying to think up of some presents, Heather really thought up of a really, really good present for Dr. Doom which was to humiliate Reed Richards as the present.

"How about we give Dr. Doom a show and tell about how dumb Reed Richards has been so far?" asked Heather.

"Sounds appropriate that he is a loser" said Mindy.

"He's the reason why Nerdtron got voted off" added Cindy.

"What, me, you want me to purposely make myself look like a fool?" asked Reed.

"Well, it'd help improve our standing with Dr. Doom" said Wolverine.

"And prove that you are a dork" laughed Deadpool.

For Dr. Doom is Very, Very Cool, Hiro along with Hawkeye and the others thought up of shooting fireworks in the sky for Dr. Doom.

"That might work" said Sam, "I mean everyone likes fireworks."

For team SHIELD is Stupid, Viper suggested giving Dr. Doom a monument to him.

"So you're saying we should build a monument to him?" asked Johnny.

"Well, with your Johnny X powers, we'd have no trouble doing this at all" added Viper.

As each of the teams were preparing for their presents for Dr. Doom, night was going to soon fall for Latveria and it was time for Dr. Doom to judge the presents. For Dr. Doom is Very, Very Cool they were up first since they were ready first.

"Okay let's see what you got for me" said Dr. Doom.

"It's just not any sort of fireworks, but fireworks dedicated to you" said Danny.

"Hawkeye if you please?" asked Sam.

Soon Hawkeye fired the fireworks with his arrows into the air which exploded showing a picture of Dr. Doom in the night sky.

"Hmm, I give it a B-" said Dr. Doom.

Dr. Doom soon visited team SHIELD is Stupid since they were ready as Johnny in his Johnny X power suit had gathered the materials for the monument which Flash Thompson had helped put together.

"Tada, it's you, one shiny sculpture" said Viper.

"Hmm, would last longer and be more appreciated than the first team, I give it a B+" continued Dr. Doom.

Soon it was team Reed Richards is a Dork turn, as Reed Richards himself was wearing a dunce hat to show how he fit good with the name.

"Ha, this is the best present ever!" laughed Dr. Doom, "Did he equal two plus two equal five yet?"

"Oh in more ways than one" added Heather.

"Which means this is the best present ever, team Reed Richards is a Dork receives immunity!" laughed Dr. Doom, "As for Dr. Doom is Very, Very Cool you'll have to vote off someone."

Confessions:

"A B- isn't a bad score" said Hawkeye, "I donot understand."

"I wanted an A+!" cried Hiro.

"Man Mr. Genius is going down" said Dukey.

End of confessions.

It was going to be a choice between Hawkeye and Hiro for team Dr. Doom is Very, Very Cool.

"My, my Hiro I did not expect to see you here" said Chris, "maybe you could have chosen another present that Dr. Doom would appreciate more."

"And Hawkeye, the last challenge you nearly got all the hawks to attack everyone what were you thinking?" asked Blaineley.

"I was only trying to see how humanely I could capture a hawk, and it was Hiro's idea for this challenge I used my arrows" continued Hawkeye.

"Which is why Hiro goes" continued Chris.

"Sorry dear" said Blaineley as Hiro headed off in the Walk of Shame to the Helicopter of Shame off.

"That's okay, I got plenty of money" said Hiro as he left after he hugged Danielle goodbye.

"Well, Dr. Doom is Very, Very Cool showed itself that it wasn't that icy cool" continued Chris, "but will there be more screw ups that'd turn out to be far bigger than this one?"

"Find out next time here on Camp Drama Doom Games!" laughed Blaineley.

For Agent P's mission in Symkaria, he was slowly creeping up to the base of the Silver Sable and her Wild Pack crew. He had passed the guards and entered the base hoping to gather more information. As he listened in on an air vent he could hear the Silver Sable detail her plans.

"Okay, we should start attacking Latveria soon" said the Silver Sable.

"So how is this going again?" asked Sandman.

"It's very simple, we should ruin Dr. Doom's reality show" continued the Silver Sable, "and find the money."

"That sounds like a sound plan" said Rocket Racer.

"Well it better work" said the Prowler.

As Agent P heard her plan, he was quickly trying to scatter back to Latveria with the news.


	6. July 4th Aftermath

Chapter 6: July 4th Aftermath

It was the first Aftermath show as Geoff was prepared to give the recap to the audience.

Geoff's commentary:

Welcome to the very first Camp Drama Doom Games the Aftermath! July 4th Special! Even though we're right here smacked in Latveria, but hey that's okay folks. Because Dr. Doom has okayed the theme with the producers.

Already we're seeing some Total Drama brewing among the contestants, we'll explain more here on Camp Drama Doom Games the Aftermath!

End of commentary.

Poor Jimmy hated being out there along with Sheen, Hiro and Duncan who had bandages still wrapped around his hand.

"Wow Duncan, that looks like it really hurts" said Velma.

"Where the heck did they get that sort of material from?!" cried Duncan.

"Glad I didn't have to do a challenge like that" laughed Frida.

"Man I wish I were in the show again" sighed Manny.

"Well it looks like there are pretty good reasons why the first four losers at all here" laughed Geoff, "Jimmy, Cindy felt you should haven't helped Reed Richards sabotage his own team and you were voted off."

"How'd I know he'd act like that?" asked Jimmy.

"Sheen you need singing lessons" laughed Bridgette.

"Hey!" cried Sheen.

"I cannot believe you got all bent out of shape over a B-" said Megan to Hiro.

"Hey I usually get As" continued Hiro.

"Well, Dr. Doom is very picky" continued Velma.

"I demand I get another shot of this!" cried Duncan.

"Sorry about that pal, but according to your doctor you are in no condition to continue" said Owen.

"Yes, we've hired Owen as part of our helper crew along with some of the other former contestants whom didn't make it this season or just choosed not to go" added Geoff.

"I remember the last superhero theme ended in a draw where I was about to win" said Abigail.

"Yea, that whole entire of us being transporting through time was rather weird" added Lee.

"I'd like to see myself get back in the game" said Abigail.

"Fred can play very good" said Fred.

"No Fred, I've been instructed by the producers to prevent you and anyone else from sneaking out" laughed the Ice King, "that's my job here."

"Aside from mine" added Jorgen.

"Well, I am sure this season won't end like the last superhero theme did as a draw" said Rachel.

"Don't worry, Dr. Doom is certainly going to prevent that from happening" continued Geoff.

"Well that's good to hear" continued Bridgette, "I hope things would turn out well whoever are the two final two contestants."

"Oh don't you worry about that" laughed Geoff to which he was switching to another segment, "I am also going to show off a new segment called Reed Richards Gets Beaten Up By Heather!"

Jorgen ended up rolling the clips of Reed Richards refusing to help out his team, which Heather then promptly beats up poor Reed Richards in each of the segments of the footage.

"Ha, Mr. Fantastic isn't so Fantastic!" laughed Geoff as he couldn't stop laughing.

Dr. Doom who was also watching the Aftermath in the safety of his own personal den was also bursting out with laughter.

"Ha, Geoff is doing a good job in making me happy!" laughed Dr. Doom.

The only person who wasn't laughing was obviously Reed Richards himself. For Mr. Richards, he had to get help from another genius he felt could help him would be Hank Pym. As Mr. Pym was working on his latest invention inside the helicarrier, he was called by Reed Richards.

"Reed is that you?" asked Hank as he picked up his cell phone.

"Hank, I need your help" continued Reed Richards.

"You're asking help from me, but why?" asked Hank.

"I cannot tolerate this atmosphere!" continued Reed Richards, "It is the worse thing that Dr. Doom has ever put me through!"

"After all the battles with Viktor you define yourself being put on his reality series to be the worse?" asked Hank who found it a bit odd.

"Listen, I need help!" cried Reed, "I am asking you as a friend."

"Fine, I'll see what I can do, I'll contact Spiderman since he's already in Latveria" continued Hank.

"Thank you" continued Reed.

As Hank was prepared to do just that, Geoff was wrapping up his first Aftermath show.

"Well, that's it for us here folks, tune in next time for more Camp Drama Doom Games the Aftermath!" laughed Geoff.

The scene then switches to Spiderman talking on his cell phone, Spiderman wasn't aware that Robotic Headpool was eavesdropping on his conversation.

"So what's this all about Reed Richards not liking being on the show?" asked Spiderman.

"It's rather important to him" continued Hank, "he needs to find a way to make himself look good."

"I don't know about helping him in the game that sounds like cheating" continued Spiderman.

As Spiderman turned off his cell phone not really interested, Robotic Headpool floats right down to him.

"So, you need to help Reed Richards?" asked Robotic Headpool.

"Hey, you were listening on my phone conversation were you?" asked Spiderman.

"Maybe, but I can make it happen with the help of Lady Deadpool and a few others" continued Robotic Headpool.

"I'll probably let Hank Pym know about this" said Spiderman.


	7. Old World Drama

Chapter 7: Old World Drama

Once again it was time for Blaineley to give a recap to the audience.

Blaineley's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Doom Games, our three teams were supposed to give presents to Dr. Doom. Some of the teams did better than the others. Yet for team Dr. Doom is Very, Very Cool things didn't turn out so well. Since Hiro was upset he got a B- rating from Dr. Doom he was voted off once the other teams were ahead of them.

So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Doom Games!

End of commentary.

As the three teams were sleeping in their cabins, Chef ended up waking each one up in his own way with Bob helping him. For team Reed Richards is a Dork, Bob was ordered to poor cockroaches down the chimney of the cabin which forced everyone out.

Confessions:

"That's so cruel!" cried Reed.

"Ew, ew, ew!" cried Cindy.

"Bwahahaha!" laughed Chef.

End of confessions.

For team Dr. Doom is Very, Very Cool, Bob was ordered to change the temperature to freezing level.

Confessions:

"After all they want to be cool with Doom!" laughed Chef.

"So cold!" cried Timmy as he was quite blue on the camera.

End of confessions.

For team SHIELD is Stupid, the temperature was changed in the opposite direction as team Dr. Doom is Very, Very Cool making them quite hot and sweaty.

Confessions:

"Never thought it'd be so hot in here" said Phineas.

"Same here" added Ferb who was down below Phineas in the Beak suit.

End of confessions.

As the three teams headed for the cafeteria to get their breakfast which was usually disgusting, they were not pleased with the way Chef got them all up.

"Why did you pour cockroaches down our chimney?!" cried Cindy to Chef.

"Hey, Dr. Doom gave me an order to think of a creative way to get you all up and I did" laughed Chef.

As the three teams sat down to eat their meals, both Chris and Blaineley came into the scene as they were ready to give you the challenge.

"Hope you had a nice sleep, because today's challenge you are all going to do an old world play for Dr. Doom" continued Chris.

"That's right, whoever does the best fairytale play wins immunity" continued Blaineley.

After the three teams finished their meals, they headed out to the main theater which were they were going to do the play for Dr. Doom. For team Reed Richards is a Dork, they were going to do the Three Little Pigs; for the team Dr. Doom is Very, Very Cool they were going to do Beauty and the Beast; for team SHIELD is Stupid they were going to do Hanselle and Grettle.

"Okay, I expect each team to be ready within six hours" continued Dr. Doom, "I'll be waiting to judge you then."

Confessions:

"How embarrassing" sighed Reed Richards as he didn't want to do it.

"Reed better not screw up" said Heather.

End of confessions.

For Reed Richards he was going to receive a little help from Spiderman as he was literally on the wall of the theater observing everyone.

"About time you showed up" said Reed.

"So what's the news Mr. Richards?" asked Spiderman.

"I need you to make sure our team messes up so badly everyone would want me to leave" continued Reed.

"But you tried that" added Spiderman.

"I know, but not with help" added Reed.

As Spiderman headed back into the shadows, six hours passed and the three teams were ready for their plays. Dr. Doom along with Chris and Blaineley sat as judges observing each of the teams. For the first team was the team Reed Richards is a Dork as they were going to do Three Little Pigs play. Reed was the first pig as he was making his house out of straw trying to be purposely poor about doing the job.

"That's a house?" asked Chris.

"It's made out of straw" said Reed.

"Yea that's just as dumb as you" laughed Dr. Doom.

"No, the straw house looks smarter" added Blaineley to Dr. Doom.

Jake the Dog ended up being the wolf and ended up blowing down the house of straw with ease making Reed Richards run to Sticks who was representing the second pig making the house out of wood. Jake literally blew that house down too and the duo headed to the third pig which their teammate Deadpool volunteered to be the third pig. Jake did his best to try to tear down the house, yet thanks to Deadpool and his 4th Wall Abilities he wasn't able to. Spiderman also secretly tried to help Jake knock down the house with no luck either.

"Okay, I give it a B" said Dr. Doom.

"A- from me" added Chris.

"Jake could have done more, but I say B-" said Blaineley.

For the second team it was going to be Dr. Doom is Very, Very Cool as they were going to do the play Beauty and the Beast which poor Sonic was forced by Amy to play the part of the beast.

"There is no way I am going to do this" said Sonic to Alejandro.

"If you want our team to win, you'll do it" said Alejandro.

"Oh thank you for making him do this!" cried Amy as she hugged Alejandro.

"Hey the pleasure is all mine" laughed Alejandro.

As the two were going to do the Beauty and the Beast kissing part, poor Sonic had to literally kiss Amy which he detested the most. Yet only Amy enjoyed the kiss even though if it was going to be short lived. Sonic after the kiss was in backstage trying to spit out Amy's jerms.

Confessions:

"Ew, disgusting!" cried Sonic.

"I did it!" laughed Amy.

End of confessions.

"I give it a C+" said Dr. Doom, "it's okay."

"Same" added Chris.

"Same here" added Blaineley.

For the third team SHIELD is Stupid they were going to do the play Hanselle and Grettle which Johnny was going to play Hans and Sissy as Grettle, while Aseefa volunteered to be the witch. As the play went on, Dr. Doom was pretty impressed as Johnny pulled his usual tricks against Aseefa who whose laughter made her into a good wicked witch.

"Now that's a witch!" laughed Dr. Doom as he gave them high markings.

"Same here" added Chris.

"Here, here" added Blaineley.

As the play was over, the trio of judges were going to give scores to each team.

"Uh, the team after my name didn't do so well, so it looks like they'll have to vote off someone" said Dr. Doom.

"I hear you that, looks like team SHIELD is Stupid is the winner!" laughed Chris.

For team Dr. Doom is Very, Very Cool they were not so cool once again as this time the vote was going to be a vote between Sonic and Amy. Sonic was lobbying his team to vote off Amy which he was rather annoyed with Amy and the kiss he had to give to her.

"You have to get the others to vote for her off" said Sonic to Alejandro.

"Fine, only because I've already seen you suffered enough" added Alejandro.

It was indeed a done deal as the votes were being tallied by both Chris and Blaineley it was the obvious who was going to be voted off.

"Amy it looks like you got the most votes" said Blaineley.

"What that's impossible?!" cried Amy, "Sonic wouldn't never encourage everyone to vote me off!"

"Oh really?" asked Alejandro, "A blue birdy told me to get everyone to vote you off."

"You!" cried Amy as she wanted to lunge forward toward Sonic yet Chef grabbed her in the nick of time, "I'll show you when you get back!"

Chef was indeed struggling with Amy as she almost escaped him, he had to receive help from YooYee and the Cooders in restraining her on her seat in the Helicopter of Shame which would head back to the helicarrier.

"This isn't over!" cried Amy as the Helicopter of Shame took off.

"For you it might be, will team Dr. Doom is Very, Very Cool get their coolness back? Find out next time here on Camp Drama Doom Games!" laughed Chris.


End file.
